Who is the hottest of them all?
by livteen
Summary: More than a year over Alison's death, the girls finally get a sleepover all together again. But since Emily is out of the closet, the other girs want to ask her who is the hottest of them all? Happens during the first season. Girl on girl action.
1. Chapter 1

The girls are having their first sleepover after Alison's death. Over a year after. They are all wearing their pajamas.

"Well, it was about time. More than a year ago since our last slumber party. Lots of things have happened." Says Spencer.

"Yeah, like Alison's death." Aria notes.

Everyone stars at her with big eyes.

"I mean, all of our lives have changed a lot since then. For example, Emily coming out of the closet. We didn't knew she liked girls. Nobody knew."

"Yeah, Emily, now that you like girls, can you tell us which of us is the most attractive one?" Asks Hanna.

"Guys, I'm not really into any of you."

"Of course, we know that you were in love with Alison. But she's been dead for over a year. You can tell us, which of one is the most attractive, we are not asking you to fall in love with any of us. We just want to know who is the best."

"No, guys, don't do this, okay? I don't want to get on all this drama for now."

"We should do a competition, see who Emily finds most attractive. We can try at least to see who is the best kisser." Proposes Spencer.

"Leave her alone, she don't want any of this." Replies Aria.

"So, that means you are afraid to lose?"

"No, but I don't think Emily wants to be in the middle of this."

"So, you are the worst kisser. I get it."

"Of course not, well, I'm in."

"But guys, I feel so uncomfortable doing this, please stop."

"Oh, come on Emily, tell me you don't want to feel our lips over yours. I'll go first. You can push me if you don't like my kiss." Dares Spencer.

She gets over her and starts kissing her. Slowly, caressing her hair, her face, her ears. Her tongue over her lips, so soft, so sweet, then doing deeper, looking for a tongue dance. And it goes. Finds her. Start a dance between the lips, and the tongues.

"See? You liked it."

"No, I didn't."

"Oh, come one, you kissed back, and you didn't pushed me. Who's next?"

"I am!" Says Aria.

"Wow, someone seems desperate for validation." Winks Hanna.

[Continues...]

Check my other stories on my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

After Spencer started the kissing competition with Emily, Aria decides to go next.

"No, Aria, don't do it!"

"Then, stop me." Aria closes her eyes as she puts her lips over Emily's and start kissing her.

It feels so good, so different. Emily decides to enjoy it, at least for a bit. To feel how Aria kisses. So playful, so innocent. Not as experienced as she would have thought. But she is dating a teacher, an older men. Well, maybe that's what he likes on her. That she still kisses like a little girl. Oh, God, this feels so good. Makes her remember of her first kiss... With Ali..."Hey guys, you are taking this so serious, longer than a romantic movie kiss, or even a soap opera. C'mon it's my turn!" Hanna interrupts.

"So, did you liked it?" Aria asks Emily, looking at her eyes.

Emily tries to hide her feelings and tries to avoid the answer. "Ok, it's Hanna's turn.""Great, she is finally into trying all of us." Says Spencer.

"You are totally going to love my kisses." Says Hanna getting closer to Emily's lips, looking her in the eyes, so close, and finally closing them. Licks her own lips, getting ready for her turn.

Emily gets nervous, Hanna is so cute, so intimidating. Closes her eyes and let the blonde to her thing. So aggressive, so passionate. This is not the fat Hanna she once met, this is hot blonde Hanna, one of the most popular girls at school, and she is showing with her lips why she has become that. So much energy on her kiss. Immediately looking for the tongue on tongue action. Her hands all over her face, all over her hair. Showing that she is in control. That she can get whatever she wants. Must be all the energy she can't release with her boyfriend, and his christian chastity promise. All that sexual frustration, all over Emily. Damn, she is such a great kisser. This could last for hours, and she knows she would lose.

"Hey, it's enough!" Spencer tries to stop, but the girls won't break their lips apart. "Enough i said!"

Hanna finally takes her tongue out of Emily's mouth. Licks her lips tasting the flavor of Emily's saliva.

"Alright, Emily, it's your turn now!" Spencer stares at her.

"My turn for what? Kiss myself?"

"Don't try to be act like a fool. You have kissed the three of us now. It's time for your verdict. Who of us is the best kisser?"

[Continues…]


	3. Chapter 3

Emily was kissed by the 3 of them, now it's turn for her veredict.

"Alright, you all are great kissers, but I can't pick one."

"That's all you got to say after out romantic kiss?" Says Spencer. "I tought we had a connection!"

"Don't get me wrong, I just can't do this right now, okay?"

"Maybe she needs a bit more motivation." Hanna gets closer. "Not just a kiss. I think she needs a really good making out session." Gets at kissing distance from Emily. "Don't you?"

So nervous, Emily tries to articulate some words. "N..n..n...n..no..."

"Your eyes don't say the same as your lips." Hanna gets so flirty with Emily. "Spencer, start the timer, give me five minutes."

She sits on Emily's lap and gives her a kiss. Then puts her arms around, feeling her body. While her tongue enters her mouth, her left arm gets down to feel the skin of her legs, and the right one goes to the neck.

Enjoying the feeling, Emily feels the caress of the hot and popular blonde from school. So nice, so good. Responds to the kiss.

"C'mon, you know you want this!" Hanna takes Emily's arms and puts them around her. "I'm all yours!"

That white skin feels so nice. Like a dream. Heaven's gate. Raises her hand to feel that yellow hair, like sun's rays. Want's to stay like this forever. Continues kissing and making out with Hanna. Damn bitch, she's so beautiful!

The hand of Hanna grabs her left breast. Turns her on a lot. She can't control herself. Wants to feel all of her friend's body. Needs to stop, but her instinc won't let her. She wants more. Way more. Grabs her butt, firm and sweet. Her breasts too. Who's the beast now? She must have a very cute pink nipples. Now it's feeling them over the clothes. So hard. Wishes she could suck them. She get's so hot. Never imagined making out like this with such a beautiful girl. The most desired girl from school is now with her. What else could she ask for?

"Time's up!" Yells Spencer.

Hanna gives her a last sweet romatic kiss before standing up. Damn, 5 minutes already? Felt like 5 seconds, but like an eternity at the same time.

"Okay, that was intense." Observes Aria.

Emily is taking her breath back again when she hears Spencer "Aria, take the time, 5 mins. My turn!"

[Continues...]


	4. Chapter 4

I'ts spencer turn for making out with Emily.

She gets looking into her eyes, so close, with a deep look, trying to make an impression.

Emily gets a little awkward but can't stop looking at Spencer's eyes, a git nervous. Feels her hands around her body, then on her neck, and then, a deep kiss. So passionate. So close. She wants to feel her friend's body, her hands run trough it, so intense.

Spencer takes the lead, and makes Emily feel all the passion. Feeling the girl on a romantic movie. The princess who's just been rescued by her prince. On her hands. Feeling Spencer caressing all of her body. Being on her hands. Having nothing else to do but enjoy the moment.

The time is up, but Emily don't want to stop feeling the princess, wants to continue the kiss, tasting Spencer's mouth and body.

"Get a room, you pervs!" Says Hanna.

"She's the one who doesn't want to let me go." Replies Spencer. "I bet i made a good impression."

A bit jealous, Aria tries to reclaim her place. "My turn."

She smiles to Emily from far, aproaching slowly, then kisses her delicately.

Emily feels her so innocent, so fragile. She's more in control. Can't stop her hands from feeling that delicate body. She wishes she could have done this with Alison, but this is a completely different scenario. A totally diferent girl, and she likes grabbing her butt so softly, with no hurries. So romantic and natural. Starting this relatioship at it's own pace. Damn, this isn't a real relationship, it's just a competence. But she wants to imagine that it is. Enjoying it at it's most. So innocent and pure.

"Time's up, bitches!" Interrupts Hanna.

"Now Emily, time to decide!" Spencer stares at her defiant. "Wich one is the best?"

[Continues...]


	5. Chapter 5

Emily just kissed and made out with her 3 best friends and it's her time to decide who is the hottest of them all.

"Well, guys, you are all great kissers, i loved kissing you, and making out was so awesome, I really never felt so good in my life, each one on her own way, but the three of you were so great. I'd like to make out for a way longer time with each one of you. Seriously, I loved each and everyone of you. But being so diferent and so good, I just can't pick just one, I'd pick the three of you. That's all I can do." Emily lowers her head.

"Oh, come on! You can't be serious!" Aria gets mad.

"Wait girls." Hanna interrupts. "I think she needs something that turns her on: A super sexy lap dance. I'll go first if you don't mind. Spencer, just press play on my phone."

The sax from "Careless whisper" starts playing. Hanna starts doing a sexy lap dance on Emily. Lots of body contact. Kisses her softly, then starts stripping.

Emily can't belive what's happening. Having Hanna fully nude on her lap. Hitting so hard on her. She has fingered herself many times thinking about this moment. But now, it's really happening.

"My turn, sluts!" As the song ends, Aria Interrupts.

Aria starts her lap dance with "Crazy" from Aerosmith. "Beat this song, and beat me, Spencer!"

Emily feels so horny, seeing Aria stripping, feeling her nude body. So close. so perfect. So innocent. She starts doubting abou her love for Alison. ¿Is this even real? She recieves a romantic kiss from Aria. So deep, so long. Feeling her small and firm breasts. Her butt. This is surely not a dream.

"Yo ready for this?" Spencer makes her big entrance, taking Aria out of the picture.

Her phone starts playing "Kiss me" from Sixpence None The Richer.

This is even more romantic than the previous songs. Or Emily feels just a lot of mixed emotions. Spencer strips too, but so close to her. Kissing her. Making her feel so special. So good. She can't even describe it. This is so great. She just wishes she was Alison. Or doesn't she?

"Ok, song's over. Pick your favorite."

"Guys, this is so great, but I've told u. It's..."

"Bullshit!" Hanna interrupts her. "Just pick one. If you pick me I'll suck your pussy."

Emily gets surprised. That's a great offer. Specially, considering that she always just sucked Alison and never got the favour back. She is still in love with her.

"I'll suck you too." Says Spencer.

Aria doesn't know what to say, but wants to win. "I'll do it too. Of course, if you choose me."

All this offerings make Emily so horny. But she can't decide. All are great. And she can't just choose one of her best friends like a piece of meat. Even if they are prime meat quality.

"I just, cant choose between any of you. you know I'm still in love with Alison, even if she's dead. She was my first. My one. My everything. Even if she treated me so bad in front of everyone, she loved me in pivate. And I loved her. Even if she just wanted me to suck her pussy and never sucked me back. That was one of my best experiences in my life. I don't want to change that."

The other girls, naked in front of Emily, start looking at each other.

"Should we tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Emily reacts.

[Continues...]


End file.
